Madurar cual manzana
by Sweetkill
Summary: Los chicos han salido de preparatoria para adentrarse a los inicios de su vida adulta, como universitarios o trabajadores. Descubrirán cómo las cosas no cambian, sino que maduran, y en especial Kenny que, al volverse a acercar a un amigo suyo, empezará a lidiar con situación y emociones que ya no son propias de un adolescente. /M en un futuro por su contenido sexual/
1. Chapter 1

-¡Ya está! ¡La última!

Kenneth McCormick soltó una caja junto a un suspiro de alivio. Llevaba su chamarra anaranjada atada a su cadera, mientras que su camiseta blanca tenía el pecho empapado de sudor. No era de los que hacía ejercicio, por lo que ante cualquier actividad de rendimiento físico, el pobre terminaba bañado en sudor.

Su amigo, Kylie Broflovski también lanzó un suspiro de cansancio sin soltar su caja que, visiblemente, era muchísimo más liviana que la que Kenny había subido.

-Muchas gracias, Kenny.- le dijo Stan, por detrás.

-No hay de qué, hermano.

Estaba bañado en sudor que su cabello se pegaba a su frente.

-Deja servirte algo de agua, que pareces a punto de morir.- dijo su amigo pelirrojo, que fue inmediatamente a sacar un vaso de una caja y llenarlo de agua de la llave.

La mudanza de Kylie finalmente había terminado. El joven tuvo que rentarse un departamento en la capital del estado, ya que había obtenido una beca del 100% para estudiar Derecho en la Universidad de Colorado. Su padre, que había mejorado la economía familiar en los últimos tres años al asociarse con grandes empresas como Coca Cola, y haber llevado un popular caso de demanda hacia una marca de ropa por apropiación cultural, le pagaba este gran apartamento con la condición de que Kyle estuviera de asistente en una firma de un amigo suyo mientras estudiaba.

Como se puede notar, el judío siempre tuvo un gran futuro por delante gracias a sus altas notas y temprana madurez. Algo que su amigo Kenny no tenía.

-¿Si podré pasar algunas noches aquí, Kyle?- preguntó Stan, que también había obtenido una beca para la Universidad de Colorado, solo que menor y no gracias a sus notas, sino al futbol.

Stan había entrado a Mercadotecnia, pero Kenny tenía el presentimiento que no le tomaría más de dos semestre para querer un cambio de carrera por algo en Sistemas, o una carrera donde pudiese protestar por algo.

¿Y él? Bueno, él…

-Aquí tienes, Ken.- Kyle le dio el vaso, cosa que Kenny llevo inmediatamente a su sedienta boca. Se sentía como gloria, como meterse a una piscina un día de tremendo sol.- Por cierto,- dijo, cuando le devolvió el vaso.- ¿cómo va la búsqueda de trabajo?

-Pues bien, creo que he encontrado algo en una ferretería.- se sentó sobre la caja que estaba llena de los libros de Kyle.- También he aplicado de mesero en ese restaurante elegante. Digo, soy guapo, pueden aceptarme, ¿no? Sino igual checare en unas de esas cosas como Uber.- justo el mismo empleo que tenía ahora su padre.

-¿Qué te dijeron en Costco?

-En cuanto vieron dónde vivía me mandaron a meterme mi solicitud por el culo.- le contestó con una risilla a Stan.

A éste no le pareció tan gracioso.

-¡Pero bueno! ¡Ahora nuestro amiguito ya tenía hogar propio y tendremos donde emborracharnos y drogarnos!

-Ni de coña te dejaré fumar esa mierda aquí.- le dijo Kyle, tratando de alejarse del abrazo que Kenny quería darle, para evitar que le manchara de sudor.

-Aw, vamos, ¿ni una vez?

Kyle volteó a ver a su amigo pelinegro, que sólo le sonrío y hundió de hombros, no ocultando muy bien cuánto le agradaba la idea que Kenny proponía.

-Vale, pero solo muy noche o muy temprano, para no tener quejas de los vecinos.

Y Kenny se lanzó a hacer un pequeño baile de victoria.

-Vale, ahora sólo queda acomodar este lugar un poco. Quiero invitar a los chicos esta noche.

-Oh…-el rubio se encendió un cigarro como recompensa a toda su labor física, y supo por la mirada de Kyle que solo se lo permitía por el favor que le acaba de hacer.

-¿A quiénes les dijiste?

-¿Huh? A, pues a Clyde, Butters, Tucker, Token y a ustedes.

-¿No le dijiste al Gordo?

-No, anda Washington, viendo lo de la universidad.

-Ah, ya. No puedo creer que ese gordo la haya hecho.

-Ya saben que es muy inteligente. Por eso es que eso de ser una mierda de persona le sale de forma tan impecable.- comentó el rubio con el cigarro en la boca.

Era cierto que ya todos estaban en su último verano como jóvenes, más ellos todavía no eran conscientes de que la vida de preparatoria era muy diferente de la vida universitaria. De pronto las calificaciones no eran un medio para obtener dinero de los padres, sino los cimientos del futuro de unos, y ahora los errores que cometieran les pesarían más. Ya no estaban para noviazgos estilo Bonnie y Clyde. Ahora todo contaba

00000

Stan le abrió la puerta al carismático de Token que venía acompañado de Tweek y Butters. Había traído un veinticuatro de cervezas importadas de Alemania, mientras que los inocentes rubios cargaban con dos sodas y unas frituras.

-Muy bonito departamento, Kyle.- dijo Token, pasando al interior. Todavía estaban todas las cosas en cajas, menos los utensilios de cocina y los ceniceros, pero los muebles habían quedado muy bien.

-S-Sí. Se ve muy maduro.- dijo Tweek haciendo su clásico tick con el ojo.

-Pasen.- invitó, y Kenny solo pudo pensar en cómo Kyle se parecía demasiado a su mamá a la hora de dar paso a su casa. Era toda una ama de casa interna. Cogió lo mejor de sus papás. Sin duda alguna, Kyle era el mejor de todos ellos.- Pedí unas pizzas y compré una botella de Whisky junto con Stan.

-¡Y yo, primor!- exclamó Kenny, ya sentado en el gran comedor, con una cerveza a medio tomar en mano.- ¡No te olvides del dólar que aporté!

-… Y Kenny.- agregó, haciendo que el rubio sonriese al estilo de Steven Hyde.

-¿Tú qué trajiste, Ken? ¿O viniste solo a subsistir de nuestra bondad?- preguntó Token, dejando la cerveza en el comedor.

-Traje el mejor pito de toda la ciudad.- sonrió.- Pero al parecer aquí nadie es homo, o al menos nadie quiere admitirlo.

Token hizo una mueca, mientras los pequeños individuos reían del descaro de Kenny.

-Le dijimos que si subía todas las cosas pesadas y nos ayudaba con los muebles, le perdonaríamos no pagar nada.- dijo Stan desde la cocina.

-Podría decirse que es mi paga.

El chico de piel oscura se rio, sentándose y abriendo una cerveza. Le hizo una seña a Kenny para que él tomará una, y así hizo.

-Craig me dijo que ya venía. Creo que él pasó por Clyde, o Clyde por él. La verdad ya no sé.- les dijo Token a lo que parecía ser la pareja anfitriona.

-¡Se fueron a coger!

-Para ti todo es sexo, ¿no?

Y muy orgulloso, Kenny asintió.

-¿Ya conseguiste trabajo, Kenny?- le preguntó Butters, tan tierno como siempre.

-Todavía no, primor. Pero muy pronto tendré uno.-contestó.

-Siempre pue, agh, puedes pedirle t-trabajo a mis papás, Ke-Kenny.

-Gracias, Tweekers, eres un amor. Lo tendré en mente.

Vaya que entre rubios sabían llevarse, y no era difícil saber quién era el líder que gobernaba a los otros dos bajo su seductora personalidad.

Tucker y Clyde llegaron justo al mismo tiempo que la pizza, cosa que hizo que el castaño se autoproclamara como "la buena suerte de todos", y Tucker rodar los ojos. El azabache cargaba con otro veinticuatro de cervezas, solo que más baratas, y Clyde aun tenía en manos las llaves de su coche. Clyde, al igual que Stan, recibió una beca en la Universidad de Colorado, solo que de menor cantidad. El único de ahí que no tenía planes para la universidad como McCormick, era el cínico acompañante del Rey de la Graduación.

Tweek estudiaría en una universidad publica de South Park, mientras que Butters se lanzaría a un intercambio en Inglaterra para obtener un currículo excelente y poder aplicar a una de las grandes universidades en otros estados. ¿Qué estudiarían? Administración e Ingeniería Mecatrónica.

Sí, Butters había salido brillante a la hora de diseñar robots y esas cosas. Solamente que a la hora de llevarlo a la práctica, fallaba. En su proyecto de física Butters fue el cerebro y Kenny las manos.

-¡Qué onda, Kyle! ¡Gran departamento! Y pensar que yo tendré que convivir con un roomie…- saludó Clyde.

Craig sólo levantó su barbilla.

Los dos dejaron las cervezas sobre la misma, y Stan les llevo las tres pizzas familiares que habían pedido.

-La casa invita.- dijo, y todos se lanzaron a tomar su pedazo.

Pronto la sala estaba llena de olor a cigarro, mientras que el humo se escapaba por la ventana. Clyde había hecho el favor de traer dos cajetillas de cigarros, unos delicados y otros rojos.

-Aunque no lo crean, extraño a ese racista culón.- dijo Token, ya con unos tragos encima.

-Hace falta el payaso del grupo.

Todos rieron con el chiste de Kyle, incluso Craig.

-Sigo sin creer que Erick haya obtenido tan buena beca.

-El cabrón es inteligente, Butters.- le apuntó Kenny.- El solía explicarme matemáticas a cambio del alcohol de mis jefes.

-¿Recuerdan cuando Kenny lo puso tan borracho que Cartman terminó vomitándole encima a Heidi?- Kyle si que recordaba cada trocito de mierda que había en Cartman.

-Kenny siempre nos pone borracho a todos.- agregó Stan, que se sentaba a la derecha del celebrado.

-Ya sé, creo que yo nunca he visto mal a este cabrón.- dijo Token, pero Clyde saltó a desmentirlo.

-¡Yo sí! En una fiesta universitaria en la que él y yo nos colamos, el idiota se confío mucho de las bebidas que había ahí y nos terminaron corriendo por su culpa.

-Gracias por sacar a flote mis más finos momentos.

-Tú nos ocasionaste unos peores. Creo que te lo mereces.

-Cállate, Marsh. Bien que les encantaba ponerse sus primeras borracheras en mi casa. Yo los críe.

Las carcajadas siguieron.

-Olvidaste agregar dealer local.- Tucker era tan callado, que Kenny apenas supo que le estaba hablando a él.

-Debería dedicarme a eso, ¿no?- bromeó.

-Creo que quedas más como puta de barrio.

Kenny le levantó el dedo al comentario del azabache que fue victoriado por el resto de los amigos.

-Y cuéntanos, Craig, ¿tú a qué te vas a dedicar? Que no te haré mi socio, eh.

-No estoy interesado en ser tu proxeneta, McCormick.

No se esperaba esa respuesta, así que no pudo reírse y seguirle el cotorreo a todos ellos y, mientras reían, Kenny se dio cuenta que tan diferente era todo. Estaban bebiendo en el departamento de Kyle a un ritmo que en su pubertad hubieran considerado lento. Nadie juzgaba ya a nadie por la cantidad de alcohol que ingería y ya no existía el miedo a que alguno de ellos malacopeara.

Kenny vio a Stan y Kyle, volteándose a ver a los ojos cada que reían y pensó que tan buena pareja hacían, fuera su romance algo verídico o solo una sospecha. Notó que, sin darse cuenta, Tweek y Butters se habían vuelto mejores amigos. Tal vez ni ellos sabían que ya la era. Y Token… Token tomaba como lo hacían los adultos responsables, como el padre de Kyle. Incluso el culón había faltado a una reunión (cosa imperdonable en los años de preparatoria), porque tenía que preparar su vivienda en Washington. Todos parecían tan… Maduros. Ya no era aquellos idiotas que no sabían mezclarse una cuba y que quedaban noqueados tras dos shots de cualquier mierda.

Carajo, si hasta ya había pasado la endemoniada graduación. Clyde había sido coronado Rey del baile junto a Bebe Stevens, aunque todos habían apostado por la pareja que solían ser Marsh y Wendy. Hubieran ganado si hubieran llegado. También Kenny recordaba estar pacheco hasta el culo. En su foto salió con los ojos rojos, sin embargo guapo. Llevo como pareja a Bebe Stevens, aunque se la prestó a Clyde a la hora de la coronación. Bebe y él eran buenos amigos. A Kenny le fascinaban sus tetas pero, para sorpresa de todos, nunca habían follado. Había algo que evitaba que ambos dieran ese último paso. Tal vez miedo a defraudar al otro por las grandes expectativas que cada uno cargaba.

En fin, tanto había pasado. Habían traspasado esa pequeña línea de meta, y ahora lo siguiente seguía. Incluso para los que no entrarían a la universidad, como Kenny y Craig.

-Hey, ¿entonces tú qué harás ahora? ¿A qué universidad entraste?- le preguntó al esqueleto andante de Tucker.

-A ninguna.- contestó, devorando su enésima pizza.

-¿Cómo que a ninguna?

-No aplique a este año.

-¿Por?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa, McCormick?

-Solo preguntaba. No tienes que ser un gilipollas.

Craig miró a Kenny con cara de "¿Qué no ves que soy un gilipollas de nacimiento?". Y no era como si Kenneth no hubiera tratado con él antes; bien sabía lo indiferente e insultante que podía a llegar a ser el muchacho. Sus únicos recuerdos destacables con el azabache era ese programa que hacían para niños colocados en Lean, cuando fumaban marihuana juntos, esas veces que se saltaban las clases, o cuando hacían cualquier rebeldía. Eran cómplices porque, acorde a las palabras de Tucker "Nadie tenía huevos y Kenny, bueno, era demasiado tonto como para tener huevos o no".

Pero estos dos, siempre tenían etapas donde eran unidos y luego se separaban. Este último apenas habían convivido, y fue porque a Kenny no le sentó nada bien su ruptura con Constanza, la estudiante italiana de intercambio. Se sumergió en las drogas por un momento y tal vez eso fue lo que alejó al azabache.

¡Ya hasta ni sabía que era lo que quería estudiar el hombre! Como tampoco supo que anduvo con Red, de no ser por Stan soltando un comentario.

-Debimos haber organizado un viaje a la playa.- comentó Stan.

Ese viaje estuvo a punto de realizarse, pero dado que todos estaban tan enfocados en sus aplicaciones a la universidad y a que habían gastado sus ahorros para ese viaje en el "Spring Break", en una escapada, se frustró ese plan.

Técnicamente había sido culpa de Clyde, Bebe y Kenny, quienes habían insistido de último momento de irse tres días a una fiesta que se daba en la playa. Era un Coachella, pero para pueblerinos.

-Podemos ir después. Mi papá es dueño de nos hoteles en México. Solo tendríamos que ahorrar para los boletos de avión y listo; el hotel es cortesía por unos 5 días.- contó Token que, sin duda alguna, era el más adinerado. Después de todo, iría a Harvard.

-¡Suena de puta madre!

-¡Hay que ir!

Clyde y Kyle casi saltan de sus sillas de la emoción.

-Estaría de puta madre ir.- continuó Clyde.- Ir por unas latinas y tequilita…

-Mis dos cosas favoritas.- brindó Kenny.

-Hay lugares muy bonitos y t-turisticos ahí. ¿No es así, ngh, B-Butters?

-Mis papás fueron hace dos años, creo, a celebrar su aniversario. ¿Seguro que tu papá puede conseguir eso, Token? ¿No es mucho pedir?

-Es su hotel, así que…

-¡Ya está dicho! ¡El próximo año a México!

El único que no brindó con emoción, fue Craig Tucker, que había subido sus piernas a la silla y tenía sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho. Kenny notó cierta mueca de… ¿tristeza? No, algo más profundo. Casi como si le doliera no poder chocar su cerveza con los demás con el mismo entusiasmo que el resto de ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

Con algo de resaca, Kenny McCormick se levantó del colchón que siempre había tenido por cama. Su cuarto entero apestaba a comida chatarra y marihuana. Anoche se había ido a embriagar con Clyde y con Cartman, quien había venido a pasar su última semana a South Park, antes de marcharse para Washington. Estaban ya a menos de dos semanas del inicio de clases en las Universidades. Token ya no estaba, y dentro de un mes Butters tampoco.

En la ferretería le habían mandado por un tubo al ver que se trataba del segundo hijo de los McCormick. Al parecer Kevin había trabajado antes ahí y dado tan mala impresión que, el dueño ya ni siquiera quería contratar a otro del clan. Mientras que de mesero, no le sentaba tan bien. Tenía que hacer unos turnos de prueba y eso solo para conseguir tres días por medio turno. No le sentaba del todo. Pero lo que en verdad le molestaba era que, podía ver bien en los ojos del gerente, que la razón por la que se negaban a darle un lugar era sencillo: Era un McCormick y no confiaban en él.

Se había cabreado y dirigido al bar más cercano. Tras unas tarras llamó a Clyde, que le dijo que iría en cuanto se desocupara, y luego Cartman, de alguna forma, se les unió más noche. Kenny solo tenía clara una cosa de la noche anterior: Se había gastado su propina del bar donde actualmente trabajaba, y su propina era el 70% de sus ingresos. Se maldijo por lo bajo y quiso llorar del coraje.

¿Ahora qué haría? Le estaban por despedir del bar, solo necesitaban encontrar a alguien nuevo. Todo porque el gerente se había enterado por rumores que Kenny buscaba un mejor trabajo, y no le sentó nada bien.

Ahí estaba él, haciéndole honra a su endemoniado y puto apellido, mientras que todos sus amigos solo estaban ocupados en los preparativos para la universidad.

"Maldijos, hijos de puta."

Él nunca había tenido una oportunidad de una buena educación. No era inteligente, solo culto, y aparte él carecía de voluntad para estudiar. Concentrarse para él era un infierno. Le venían tremendas ganas de llorar y terminaba poniendo música a todo volumen para echarse unos toques. Bien le recomendaron todos los años de secundaria ir a un psicólogo, pero lo que los cabrones no entendían era que no podía pagarse uno y el de la escuela se le hacía un reverendo inútil.

Después de darse una ducha y ponerse bien su capucha, Kenny salió a comprar un poco de mota.

No le vendría mal. Se necesitaba calmar.

Él no quería terminar siendo un "dealer". De hecho, se odiaba a si mismo por esas veces que había vendido droga para ganar unos billetes. Él era mejor, no era Kevin que, solo Dios sabrá, cómo le estará yendo en su sentencia por posesión de cristal, en la cárcel a las afueras de la ciudad.

Sabía que el dinero no era el principal problema. Él siempre se las apañaría para conseguir lo suficiente. El problema era que Kenny McCormick aspiraba para más. Quería aspirar para más.

Cuando estaba preparándose su porro, se topó a Trent, quién venía volviéndose el dealer más famoso de South Park. Vendía metanfetamina y anfetaminas, incluyendo crack.

-¿No gustas acompañar tu porro de un poco de piedra?- le preguntó.

-Vete a joder a otra parte, ya no me meto esas madres.

-Cómo digas. ¿Te molesta si yo me doy un poco de hielo aquí?

Kenyn sólo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y se prendió su porro. En verdad le venía valiendo que alguien fumara esas mierdas a su alrededor. Sus padres le habían acostumbrado.

-¿Mal día?- Trent le preguntó, después de darle una calada.

-¿Esa madre la haces tú o ya tienes padrino?

Trent se río.- No te lo puedo decir, tío. Pero si quieres te puedo invitar un poco…

-¿Qué más tienes?- preguntó después de hacerse el que se pensaba la propuesta de Trent.

-Ahm, pues traigo piedra, cristal, tachas, xanax…

-Venga, que el Xanax y el jarabe me los puedo conseguir yo mismo.- se quejó.

-Pues de tu presupuesto, solo traigo eso. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso querías coca o qué?

Kenny volvió a calarle a su porro. Se sentía tan devastado y enojado consigo mismo, que en verdad estaba considerando la oferta de comprarle un poco de droga a la otra escoria de South Park…

-McCormick. ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

Esa voz tan grave y sin emoción audible…

Inmediatamente la reconoció como la voz de Craig Tucker, quien al parecer venía pasando y por algo se había detenido ahí. Llevaba pantalones de mezclilla y una sudadera azul con letras rejas en el pecho. Parecía recién salido del trabajo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le contestó Kenny, más sorprendido de verlo a él ahí.

-Vengo de dejar mi carro en el taller.- dijo, monótono como siempre.- Apaga ese porro antes de que la policía venga y te agarre.- ordenó.

-No te hagas el gracioso, Tucker. Bien sabes que por aquí no pasa la policía.

-Rato sin verte, Tucker.- saludó Trent.

El recién llegado barrió con la mirada a Trent. En verdad que ese muchacho se veía jodido. Sus músculos resaltaban por lo chupado que ya estaba, y su cara estaba ya llena de una que otra llaga.

-Qué onda.- fue la fría respuesta, y después de dirigió a Kenny.- Vámonos. Karen y Ruby están haciendo un proyecto en mi casa, y no quiero ser yo quien lleve a tu hermana hasta el basurero de tu casa.

Kenny hizo una mueca y le dio una última fumada de su porro, antes de apagarlo y guardarlo en el bolsillo de su sudadera. Vio a Trent, quien le preguntó si estaba seguro que no quería nada, y se despidió, diciéndole que tal vez después.

El azabache hizo una seña con su cabeza, y Kenny le siguió. No fue hasta que estuvieron una cuadra lejos, casi llegando a una avenida por donde ya circulaban con frecuencia varias patrullas, que Kenny preguntó:

-¿Y qué proyecto están haciendo? No sabía que Karen estuviera hoy en tu casa. Creí que tenía danza en la escuela y…

-No tienen ningún proyecto.

-¿Huh? ¿Entonces por qué…?

-Para sacarte de ahí, idiota.

Los ojos oscuros de Craig eran como un par de cuchillas que te hacían sentir aprisionado contra la pared cuando te miraban así.

¿Qué carajos se proponía Craig?

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?- preguntó de mala gana.

-Para que no te metieras ninguna de esas porquerías que te iba a dar Trent. Geez, McCormick… Si te vas a drogar, drógate bien, y no con esa mierda.

-¿Y a ti que carajos te importa, eh?

-Si quieres regresar y comprarle un poco de ese cristal hecho detrás de un basurero, adelante. No te detengo.- le invitó, pero Kenny bien sabía que el estoico muchacho le acababa de hacer un favor, aunque ninguno de los dos lo quisiera decir.

Siguieron caminando: Kenny siguiendo a Craig, sin siquiera fijarse por que calles cruzaban y dándole cuidadosos toques a su porro de mota. Cuando le ofreció un poco a Craig, éste se negó y sacó un cigarrillo para si.

-¿Puedo tener uno?

-No.

Y siguieron caminando. Parecía que Kenny era el hijo regañado de Craig.

-Supongo que no te dieron el trabajo que querías y por eso te querías mandar al pito.- fumó.- ¿O me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas.- contestó de mala gana y con tono de burla. Tucker podía ser un verdadero dolor en el trasero.

-¿Por qué no te lo dieron?

A pesar de su agresividad, la voz de Craig no había cambiado. Seguía bajo el mismo tono frío e indiferente.

-Por mi hermano y papás.- Craig le dirigió una mirada que decía "¿y eso qué tiene que ver?".- Es porque, al parecer, ellos dieron tan mala impresión que creen que yo seré igual. Nadie quiere contratar a un McCormick.

-Ya veo…

"¿Es enserio? ¿No vas a decir absolutamente nada más?" pensó el rubio con furisa. De pronto quiso largarse a su casa, pero…

-¿Ya comiste algo?

-¿Qué?

-Que si ya comiste algo.- repitió, con algo de fastidio.- Te ves más pálido que nada, y tienes una pinta horrible, tío. No has comido nada en todo el puto día, ¿cierto?

-No.

-Hm, ¿qué quieres comer?

-¿Qué?

-¡Carajo, McCormick! ¿Qué todo te lo tengo que repetir dos veces? Te he dicho que qué putas quieres comer.

No era que Kenny fuese sordo, solo que no terminaba de tragarse las palabras del azabache.

-Ahm… ¿una hamburguesa?- contestó después de un rato de dudarle.

-Vale. Por aquí hay un lugar barato pero bueno. Yo te invito.- dijo, justo cuando Kenny estaba por decir que no traía ya ningún centavo encima.

-¿Quién carajos eres?- le preguntó Kenny. Enserio que esa actitud no era digna del azabache más indiferente y directo de la ciudad.

-No empieces con tus tonterías, vamos.

000000

Habían ido a una hamburguesería bonita y barata, como había dicho Tucker, y se sentaron en la terraza que estaba llena de lucecitas de un árbol de navidad, para que Craig pudiera fumar. Craig ordenó una hamburguesa sencilla para él, más unas papas, y Kenny pidió una doble hamburguesa con extra queso. Moría de hambre.

-¿Me puedes regalar un cigarro?- preguntó, cuando Craig sacó uno.

-No.- fue la inmediata respuesta.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No seas así, Craig! ¡Es solo un jodido cigarro! Cuando yo traiga te daré los que me pidas, pero no seas un hijo de p…

-Ya te compré tu estúpida hamburguesa. ¿Qué no te basta con eso?

El rubio se calló, algo avergonzado. Detestaba que sus amigos tuvieran que mantenerle, pero por Tucker se sentía un tanto humillado. Era algo vergonzoso que una persona como Craig Tucker te invitara una comida.

Mientras Kenny pensaba en eso, una mano blanca se extendió y le dio un cigarro.

-Ten.- dijo Craig, y Kenny no pudo creerse su suerte.

Exclamó de alegría y se inclinó para plantarle un beso en la mejilla al azabache, pero éste le aparto con brusquedad diciéndole un insulto.

-¡Gracias! De verás me has salvado la vida.

-Exagerado…- murmuró, rodeando sus ojos. Pero Kenny bien sabía que ese agradecimiento había ablandado por dentro al muchacho de ojos negros.

Sus hamburguesas llegaron y Craig le roló otro cigarrillo a Kenny, quien con dos mordiscos dejó su hamburguesa a la mitad. Llenó su boca de papas y cerveza. En verdad se veía como un niño pequeño sin modales y con hambre.

-Aprende a comer. Me das pena.

-Lo siento.- dijo, pero en realidad sonó como un "o shiento".- Tenía mucha hambre.

-Ya lo noté….

-¿Y era cierto lo de tu coche? ¿Qué le sucedió?

-Nunca he sido gran fan de los autos. Simplemente hacía un ruido muy extraño cuando empezaba a arrancar, así que lo dejé para un chequeo.

-Hmm.- Kenny trago un poco.- ¿Es siempre o solo cuando lo arrancas en las mañanas?

-En las mañanas.

-¿Y cómo es el sonido que hace?

-Ahm… Como un "triki-triki-triki"

-Son las válvulas. Hiciste bien en llevarlo, Tucker.

Craig quedó atónito. No sabía que Kenny supiera algo de carros, y menos como para hacerle el mismo diagnostico del cuál le habían dicho que sospechaban en el taller.

-No sabía que supieras de carros, McCormick.

-Hm..- laimió sus labios para no dejar que la cátsup se le escapara.- Aprendí mucho de ver Nascar. Ya sabes, chico pobre.- dijo.

Seguía siendo impresionante.

-Oye, en el taller vi que buscaban un asistente porque no sé qué pasó con el hijo del dueño. Deberías ir a ver. Puede que te den el trabajo.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- rio, creyendo que era una mala broma.

-La paga no es tan mala. Te serviría para ganar experiencia.

Y no sonaba tan mala de Craig Tucker.

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Era tan fan de todo ese asunto de las carreras Nascar que ni cuenta se había dado que gracias a ello, había aprendido bastante de coches. De hecho, en física, en termodinámica o eso, cuando hablaban sobre la maquina perfecta y motores de coches, fue cuando Kenny obtuvo una A. Claro, la materia se la llevo a extra por sus otras horribles notas en otros exámenes, pero eso no le quitaba esa bien merecida A.

-No lo había pensado así… Creo que mañana iré.

-Perfecto.

Craig jalo sus papas, como dándole una seña a Kenny de que ya no estaba dispuesto a compartirlas y bebió de su cerveza.

-¿Y qué ha sido de ti, Tucker? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿En qué trabajas? ¿Sigues con Red?

-Haces muchas preguntas…- dijo con fastidio.

-Responde una por una.

-Hmm.

Guardó silencio un rato. Tucker siempre había sido lento a la hora de responder preguntas sobre su vida. Era extremadamente selectivo con qué información compartía y con quién.

-Pues no he hecho nada nuevo, solamente ya me instalé bien en la oficina que mi papá me dio en la fabrica.- Kenny se quedó viendo con cara de que no entendía ni una puta mierda.- En la fabrica de químicos de mi papá.- aclaró.- Ya sabes, hacen todo lo que va a parar a los shampús y así. Acondicionadores y esas mierdas.- Kenny soltó un "ahhh, ya, ya", y Craig continuó.- Soy ya gerente de….- iba a decir el nombre completo, pero al recordar que hablaba con Kenny McCormick, decidió decirlo de otra forma.- Me encargo de calcular cuánto debemos invertir para mantener nuestras ganancias al máximo, mientras controlo el inventario. Algo así como lo que hacíamos en calculo, ¿recuerdas?

Y esos ojos azules destellaron cual ojos de un niño que enserio no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que está hablando el adulto.

-En verdad que serás idiota. ¿Cómo pasaste cálculo si quiera?

-Pasé porque estudié como no tienes idea, no porque en verdad aprendí. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuál era integrar y cuál derivar.

-Vale, vale. El punto es que eso es lo que hago, ¿aja?

-Mhm. ¿Es algo como importante, no?

-Sí. Llevo trabajando en inventario desde que tengo dieciséis y desde el semestre pasado empecé a administrar los gastos. Hasta hace menos de un mes mi papá me puso de gerente.

-¿Y cuánto ganas? Suena a que eres rico.

-Gano bien, no me quejo.

-Con razón puedes invitarme a comer y ya tienes tu propio carro. Podrías comprarte el Iphone X, ¿no? Qué cool.

-No me lo voy a comprar.

-¿Y eso? ¡Si eres rico! ¡Lo dijiste!

-Nunca dije eso…

-Bueno, pero ya tienes tu propio dinero.

-No todo es como crees, McCormick. Hay otros gastos y aparte estoy ahorrando. El dinero no es para gastártelo hasta quedarte con las manos vacías para volver a llenártela con dinero.

Craig no sonaba molesto, sino algo irritado, como si estuviera tratando con una persona completamente incapaz de entender o de siquiera de cuidarse a si misma. Eso no molestó a Kenny porque, aunque doliera admitirlo, le había dado todo para que Craig pensase eso de él. ¿No acababa de salvarlo de meterse piedra o cristal? ¿No acababa de conseguirle un buen trabajo y de invitarle la cena?

Ahora si que Kenny se sentía como un fracasado al lado de Tucker.

-Y sobre tu otra pregunta; no, ya no ando con Red. Cortamos poco después de la graduación.

-¿Cuándo fuiste a casa de Kyle ya habían cortado?

-Hmm… Creo que sí.

-¿Y por qué?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa saber sobre mi vida?- contestó, brusco y a la defensiva de nuevo.

-Se me hace grosero no saberlo todo de mi salvador, "mi sugar daddy"- añadió estas tres palabras con tono meloso y sugiriendo algo con la mirada.

Lo único que Craig hizo fue empujarle la mano que se le acercaba y hacer una expresión de asco.

-Eres un asco sin remedio.

-¡No te enojes, Craigy! Solo quiero saber porque me da curiosidad. No es como que sea un chismoso que vaya a contarle a todos, y tampoco planeo acostarme con Red.

-No me vuelvas a decir "Craigy" o te parto el hocico.

-Entonces cuéntame porqué cortaron.

Con su amargada cara y normal reservación, Tucker se cruzó de brazos y quedó pensando por un rato si contestarle a McCormick o no; hasta que tomó el cigarro que Kenny se estaba fumando y contestó:

-No era lo que yo quería.

-No te entiendo.

-¡Agh! Ella iba a algo serio y yo no.

-¡Vaya! ¡Quien viera a Tucker tan cabrón!

-No fue así.- dijo entre dientes, visiblemente algo molesto.

Kenny en verdad que se la estaba jugando.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues… No es la chica con la que quería sentar cabeza. Eso es todo.

-¿Entonces por qué andabas con ella?

-No lo sé. Simplemente me caía bien y nos llevábamos sin problemas. Francamente me di cuenta de todo esto antes de la graduación, pero no soy tan hijo de puta como para botar a una morra que está clavada conmigo antes de la graduación.

Eso sorprendió un poco al rubio.

¡Quién vería a Craig Tucker siendo tan considerado con otros!

-Entonces decidiste esperarte a que pasara la graduación y… ¡pum! Decirle como te sentías.

-Aja.

-Vaya.

Guardaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Kenny dijo:

-¿No serás gay?

-¡Qué vergas!- exclamó, furioso y ya preparando un puño para golpearle.- Si yo no soy como tú, que se acuesta con lo que se mueva.

-Sinceramente no sé de dónde venga esa reputación…

Craig rodeó los ojos, riendo, pero su compañero no le siguió el juego. En cambio, se le quedó viendo fijamente:

-Lo digo enserio. El que tenga una orientación sexual más flexible que el resto no me hace un puto.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Sí.- se apoyó con sus hombros sobre la mesa.- Que me guste liarme con gente en las fiestas no me hace una puta. Me gusta el sexo, eso es todo. Pero no me acuesto con todo mundo. Me beso con todo mundo porque para mi eso es un juego, pero coger se me hace algo más… ¿intimo? Sí, eso.

-Quién diría. No sabía eso de ti.

-No sabes mucho de mi, Tucker. No eres el único que mantiene su vida personal privada.

-Creo que no…

* * *

Espero que les esté gustando este fic. Será un poco largo, pero espero y puedan disfrutarlo. Sinceramente quise hacer algo un poco más maduro de lo que acostumbramos ver en este sitio. Claro, no olvidaré agregar un poco de smut entre nuestros dos protagonistas, pero quiero dar una buena historia para el poco público que queda,


	3. Chapter 3

Ambos siguieron cenando, se tomaron un par de cervezas más y luego caminaron hasta casa de Tucker donde se despidieron. Kenny no olvidó agradecerle a Craig por la comida y el buen trato, sinceramente no se esperaba eso del muchacho. Después de todo, había convertido su día de mierda en algo tolerable y un tanto divertido; había muchas cosas que Kenny había olvidado de Craig. Como que sabía tocar la flauta, que se había perforado el labio y la ceja en algún momento de su adolescencia, y de que él solo tomaba cerveza clara por su sabor, pero que cuando quería emborracharse bebía solo obscura.

También había descubierto otras nuevas, como el asunto de Red y su trabajo, aparte de que Craig planeaba hacerse un tatuaje en el costado de su torso. Y el azabache también había recordado y aprendido cosas del rubio. Recordó que Kenny solía pertenecer al coro cuando iban en primaria y que él ya tenía dos tatuajes: uno por su espalda que era una especie de caricatura metalera, y otro en la parte posterior del brazo, que era un búho. El primero había sido una estupidez de los dieciséis, y el segundo tenía todo un significado distinto:

-El búho tiene muchos significados, tanto de espiritualidad como de otras cosas. Es búho es como un guía, ¿cachas? Significa sabiduría y conocimiento. Es por eso que es un guía. Y muchas culturas los consideraban como mensajes del más allá, así que también tiene mucha relación con la muerte y vida. Genial, ¿no?

Craig lo escuchó casi boquiabierto. McCormick si que sabía muchas cosas. Pero lo que más dejó impresionado a Craig fue la felicidad en el rostro de McCormick al mostrarle el tatuaje y explicarle qué era lo que significaba. Se veía casi… ¿lindo? Sí, se veía bastante adorable. Sus ojos destellaron cual diamantes al explicarle su tatuaje.

La velada se le hizo extrañamente cómoda, que hasta cuando llegó a su casa lo hizo con una sonrisa. No de esas sonrisas de niñas enamoradas o de emoción, sino una sonrisa de paz y satisfacción. Había sido lindo salir con McCormick.

Y para el pobre niño rubio de la ciudad salir con Tucker había sido también bastante significativo, sin mencionar que productivo. Ahora recordaba porqué Craig solía ser su persona favorita para fumar.

00000

El lunes Kenny se levantó con muchos ánimos: Sus padres ya habían salido y él tenía una cita con el taller de autos, donde pediría trabajo. Ayer había impreso su currículo e incluso anexado el examen de física donde había obtenido una calificación perfecta, y obviamente el documento donde se afirmaba que él había sido el compañero del proyecto ganador de Butters. Estaba entusiasmado. Finalmente sentía que hacía algo con su vida.

Planeaba mensajear a Kyle y Stan en cuanto le dieran luz verde sobre el empleo y sorprenderlos. Las primeras cosas que haría cuando ganará dinero sería invitarles unas cervezas a sus mejores amigos y, claro, una cena a Craig Tucker, con quien había hablado todo el día pasado.

Craig le había andado un mensaje donde le pasaba el contacto de su mecánico, con el mensaje de: "Márcale y dile que estás interesado en el trabajo. Dile que irás a la hora que te lo diga". Y así lo hizo Kenny, obteniendo una entrevista para ese mismo día a las 2 de la tarde.

Desayunó cereal con leche y estuvo practicando toda la mañana qué diría a la hora de conocer al dueño del taller de carros. Estaba nervioso, pero más seguro que nunca de que por primera vez en la vida algo le saldría a la perfección, y todo gracias a Craig.

"Seré yo quién repare tu carro" le había mandado Kenny, con el Emoji de una carita con lentes oscuros.

"No te atrevas a tocar mi coche, McCormick"

Kenny se había reído en voz alta.

En la entrevista conoció al Señor Frank, dueño del taller y hombre viudo, que se había dedicado a la reparación y mantención de carros por más de veinte años. Las instalaciones eran buenas, pero aun faltaba mucho por completar dado que se acaba de mover hace menos de un año a esta zona, donde decían que sería el South Park moderno. Pero, mientras tanto, estaba algo apartado. "Es inversión, chico" le había explicado.

El Señor Frank era bueno, fumaba en exceso, pero era alguien con quien Kenny logró simpatizar en segundos. Hablaron sobre coches y, al ver que Kenny no titubeaba al contestar y también agregaba cosas, el Señor Frank supo que quería contratar al rubio. Hablaron sobre la paga y horas de trabajo, y el Señor quedó encantado con la disposición de Kenny. Como Kenny aun no sacaba una tarjeta, quedaron en que la quincena sería en efectivo y, por ende, no le cobraría impuestos al menos los primeros seis meses porque después de ese periodo Kenneth debía tener una cuenta bancaria.

Kenny se sintió más que satisfecho con el acuerdo, y quedó contratado para empezar a trabajar ese mismo sábado.

Cuando salió del taller, no contuvo su alegría y saltó, bailó, gritó y celebró. En verdad que se sentía bien, como si las cosas estuvieran empezando a caer en su sitio, y le marcó a Tucker.

-¿Qué quieres, McCormick?

-¡Me contrataron! ¡Tengo el trabajo!

El azabache esbozó una sonrisa para si mismo y dijo:

-Bueno, ahora me puedes pagar las cervezas que me debes.

-¡Te pagaré hasta la cena, amor!

-Me das asco.

-¿Qué te gusta comer? Y no me vengas con que no tienes comida favorita, Tucker.

-Hmm.- giró sobre si silla, separándose un poco del escritorio.- Me conformo con una pizza y alitas.

-Una cosa, Tucker.

-Agh… No lo sé, McCormick. Soy del tipo que pide lo que se le antoja cuando se le antoja.-replico.- Pero no tienes que pagarme comida. Con cerveza y cigarro me conformo.

-Pero yo quiero invitarte algo. ¡Venga, déjame ser bueno!

-Como quieras.

-Podría gastarme mi dinero en una chica para que me abra las piernas. Pero estoy decidiendo gastarlo en ti. Sé un poco agradecido, Tucker.

-Y luego dices no ser una puta. Nos vemos después, Ken, tengo trabajo.

Y Craig le colgó, pero inmediatamente el celular volvió a sonar con el nombre de "McCormick" apareciendo en la pantalla.

Craig suspiró y contestó:

-No, no ando intersado en sus servicios.

-¡Espe…!

Y el ciclo se repitió una vez más: Craig colgó sin dudar y el rubio volvió a marcar.

-Antes de que me cuelgues, maldito cabrón.

-No te colgaría si no dijeras cada pendejada.-le cortó.

-Pues te marcaré hasta que escuches mis pendejadas. Te tendrás que aguantar, Fucker.- replico, ocasionando otra sonrisa en el cínico muchacho. McCormick si que le entendía.- ¿Qué harás hoy saliendo de trabajo?

-Ahora que ni Broflovski y Stan están, me estás usando de reemplazo, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

Internamente, Craig estalló en una carcajada.

-Hm…

-¿Entonces? ¿A qué hora sales? Todavía tengo mota de la que compré ayer; y no, no se la compré al imbécil de Trent.

Se lo pensó un poco, llevaba ya un mes si fumar ni un poco de mota y, francamente, se le antojaba revivir sus años de adolescencia cuando él y McCormick fumaban hasta que solo podían reír. Fue con él con quien también probó los ácidos. McCormick era el único idiota capaz de seguirle el juego a Tucker.

-No puedo.

-¿Por quéeee?- exclamó, exagerando la tristeza en su voz.

-Porque voy al gimnasio.

-¡No sabía que fueras así, Craig! Ya te imaginé todo sudado, con unos pantalones apretados, en especial en la…

-Eres repugnante.

-Nada nuevo, cariño.

-Agh. ¿Si te cuelgo, volverás a marcar, cierto?- Kenny hizo un "uhum".- Mierda.- dijo entre dientes.- Mañana podemos ir a almorzar si quieres, pero no me vuelvas a molestar en todo el día, McCormick, que…

-"algunos tenemos responsabilidades" Sí, sí. ¿Me mandas mensaje más noche?

-Ya veré.

-Está bien.

Y se despidieron.

¡Tucker si que era divertido! Era un poco difícil de tratar, pero era ese reto, esa complejidad, lo que a Kenny tanto le agradaba de ese cínico azabache.

00000

Llegando a su casa había mandado un mensaje al grupo donde estaban los chicos, y entonces Kyle les invitó a celebrar con unas cervezas a su departamento. Cuando Stan pasó por él, ya cargaba con un doce y explicó que ese lo pagarían entre él y Cartman, que Kenny no tenía que preocuparse por nada. Aunque eso halagó al rubio, él insistió en pasar a un Seven Eleven para comprarse unos cigarros por su cuenta.

Kyle no fumaba y Stan cuando estaba con el judío, tampoco lo hacía.

Cartman puso en el grupo que llevaría a Heidi a la reunión. Llevaban saliendo ya casi dos años, y al parecer se atreverían a llevar una relación a distancia. Kenny aun recordaba cuando esas reuniones si se llevaban a cabo con los cuatro exclusivamente, pero luego Stan empezó a llevar a Wendy y por ende, Kenny llevaba a su ligue del momento. Aunque antes era tradición encabronarse con los que faltaban respeto al círculo de cuatro, ahora era raro que nadie llevará a nadie.

Todos le felicitaron por el nuevo trabajo, pero con alguna broma de por medio. La única que se mantuvo en el margen de "felicitación" fue Heidi.

Todo marchaba bien; bromas, cervezas, vulgaridades, felicitaciones… Hasta el tema sensible salió a flote: la universidad. Kenny sabía que no era intencional, que los chicos ni se daban cuenta, pero aquel tema lograba eclipsarlo en su totalidad.

-Creo que me he comprado más libros de los que debí para este semestre. Mi papá si que insistió.- dijo Kyle.

-Yo los usaré de la biblioteca. Allá tienen una muy buena.

-Suertudo.- le dijo Stan al gordo, y luego volteó a Heidi.- ¿Heidi, tú a cuál aplicaste?

-A una en Michigan. En Licenciatura en Economía.

-Genial.

-Lo sé. A Heidi siempre se le han dado los números y esas cosas.- dio un trago a su cerveza, justo como Kenny. Solo que el rubio bebía con una sonrisa para camuflajear el hecho de que a pesar de haberse sentido victorioso en la mañana, ahora se sentía como un fracaso. Un futuro Don Nadie. ¿Qué acaso el trabajaría en un taller mientras sus amigos comenzaban a tener sus propias empresas, a participar en partidos políticos, o viajar gracias a sus enormes ganancias?

Él era pobre. Siempre lo había sido, pero hasta ahora notaba la diferencia que siempre estuvo ahí. Aquella brecha que se haría más grande conforme crecían.

Cartman y Heidi parecían ir enserio. De hecho, Kenny tenía la sospecha de que incluso eran definitivos. No tuvo ese presentimiento con Stan y Wendy pero… ¡Vamos! Hasta sus amigos tenían éxito donde se supone era su área de especialidad: relaciones interpersonales.

Marsh había tenido una relación larga y madura (para la edad) con Wendy, Cartman tenía ahora mismo una y, Kenny bien sabía, Kyle se aproximaba a tener una relación seria con el azabache de ese grupo.

Si gran parte del pleito que llevo a la ruptura a la pareja ideal de preparatoria fue ese pelirrojo… ¿Qué acaso eso no indicaba a donde iban las cosas? Ninguno lo admitía porque no estaban listos, pero nadie engañaba a Kenny McCormick cuando de lujuria se trata. Y estos dos claramente se sentían atraídos por el otro.

Ahí estaba: Todos con futuro en manos menos él. Pareja, estudios y trabajos garantizados. Cero vicios, cero posibilidades de terminar en la cárcel, todo sano y con aire de película americana.

Él era el único que se quedaba en South Park sin ir a la universidad.

Él y Craig Tucker.

000000

Eran las 12:30 y estaba en un McDonalds, con un Craig Tucker en traje y el cabello arreglado con gel. Él comía unos huevos mientas que Kenny había pedido un par de hot-cakes.

-… y entonces el idiota de Sasuke empieza con sus tonterías de hermano menor. Le daba igual la aldea de la hoja, pero solamente porque resultó que ahora quería ser hokage por su hermano, se la empezó a hacer de bronca a Naruto y por eso empezó esa pelea donde terminan si brazo.

-Es bastante tonto.- dijo Craig, que escuchaba a Kenny relatarle el final de Naruto.

-Solo fue porque el público quería una última pelea entre estos dos. Pero qué puta idiotez. Creo que pudieron tener algo mejor en mente.- Craig le dio la razón, dándole un poco el avión.- ¿A ti no te gusta Naruto?

-No soy fan del anime. Ruby sí, deberías hablar con ella.

-Deberías verlo.- le recomendó.

-Me acabas de contar el final, idiota.

-¿Y? Eso no le quita lo genial. Yo una vez tuve un gato y le puse Naruto, porque era gûerito, pero se me escapó a las dos semanas. A Karen le encantaba.

-En casa Ruby tiene un gato, le puso "gata".

-Qué nombre tan original. ¿Y tú ya no tienes cuyos?

-No, después de Stripe no se me antojó tener otro.- Kenny sabía lo sensible que era ese tema para Craig. Cuando su cuyo se murió Craig faltó a la escuela y se mostró más afligido que cuando su abuela falleció.

-Recuerdo que te peleaste con Tweek porque te dijimos que había insultado a Stripe.- entre risas el rubio.- ¡Y también como las niñas coreanas creían que ustedes eran gays! ¡Dios!

Craig hizo una mueca, y dejo sus cubiertos de lado. ¡Había sido graciosísimo! Y luego incluso habían fingido una ruptura frente a todos… Kenny no podía ya ni respirar de la risa.

-Malditas hijas de puta.

-¿Y no lo eran?

-No.

Mirada asesina, dedos apretando el cuchillo de plástico y una mueca que indicaba que era un tema que Tucker aborrecía tocar con su alma. Así que, para animarlo, Kenny dijo:

-¿Y qué es lo más loco que has hecho mientras estás cogiendo?

-¡¿Qué coña, McCormick?! Estamos comiendo.

-¿Y? Ni que fuera qué, Tucker. Es solo sexo. No te hagas como si Clyde nunca te hubiera hecho estas preguntas o te contará de sus cogidas.

-Estás enfermo…- murmuró entre dientes.

-Mira, por ejemplo, a mi me gusta que sean duros conmigo. Que me dejen toda la espalda arañada, y me peguen o quemen.

-Supongo que entonces también te fascina que te den por el culo.

-No es tan malo como crees.- dijo, y vio la cara que Craig hizo.- No le he hecho muchas veces con un hombre, y no me da pena decirlo.

-Puta a mucha honra. Me das asco. Tu pito ya debe de tener gonorrea o algo así.

-Mira,- Kenny se apoyo sobre la mesa, como si estuviera a punto de hacer negocios con el otro muchacho.- dime los nombres de las personas por las que crees que soy una zorra, y te diré si me las di o no. Cuando uno es guapo se inventan muchos rumores.

-¿Entonces por qué hay rumores sobre ti?

Demonios, esa sonrisa maliciosa de nuevo. Para Tucker insultar a los demás era todo un pasatiempo y deporte, uno donde nadie le podía ganar, porque cuando Kenny lo vi pelear con otro chico, él escuchó que quién terminó provocando el primer golpe fue Tucker, con su jodido sarcasmo imprudente.

Uno en definitiva no querría tener una luchas de insultos y quemadas con él, porque Tucker era tan creativo cuando se trataba de insultar a alguien.

Kenny hizo un falso "ja-ja" y le levantó el dedo de en medio a Tucker; gesto que él le devolvió.

-Ahm, por ejemplo al chico ese con Tourette. Escuché que te lo habías cogido.- dijo Craig.

-Deja adivinar. En una fiesta me vieron ligándolo, emborrachándolo y luego nos encontraron en un cuarto, ¿no?- Craig asintió.-Clásico de Jessica. La chica con la que estuve por cuatro meses, pero nunca nada formal. Se cabreó de que cuando ella me diera un ultimátum para ir enserio con ella, yo le dijera que sinceramente yo no tenía ganas de algo así y que se lo había dejado desde el principio.- contó. Craig recordaba vagamente eso.- Me vio muy borracho besándome con Kal e inventó también que yo me la cogía. Hasta le mandó mensaje "avisándole del mal chico que era". Claro, Kal siguió queriéndose enrollarse conmigo y cogimos una vez, pero fue porque traía muchas ganas y ella quería. También dijo que yo había cogido con Lola, la amiga de Red, solo porque nos vio besarnos por un reto.

-Jessica estaba loca.- llevó un pedazo de su desayuno a su boca y continuó:- No entiendo porqué carajos haces que tu vida suene de telenovela, donde te haces ver como el casanova victima de sus propios encantos.

-Es que lo soy.- dijo Kenny, sacudiendo su cabello y regalándole a Craig un par de ojos seductores.

Haciendo lo que más irritaba a McCormick, Tucker bebió de su jugo sin decir nada y siguió comiendo, como si la plática anterior fuese inexistente. Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía el joven empresario, Kenny tomó (o intentó) tomar un trozo de la papa de Craig, a lo que recibió un manotazo.

-¡Ay! Justo como me gusta en la cama.-dijo, y a Craig casi se le escapa en el jugo de naranja por la nariz.

-Eres un asco. ¿Por qué no te puedes comportar como alguien normal?

-¿Cómo es alguien normal?

-Como yo.

Y Kenny rio, echando su espalda atrás.

-Estás de coña, ¿no?- Craig fulmino con la mirada al rubio por haber dicho eso, y consideró sinceramente en dejarlo ahí.- A los 10 años ya leías libros de Hesse, y eres muy especial. No cualquiera te puede tratar.

-No me agrada cualquier persona.

-No es que no te agrade cualquiera, pero… Es muy difícil entenderte porque no eres como los demás. ¿Me expliqué? Eres como un hijo de puta muy inteligente.

-Gracias.

-Lo decía en el buen sentido, Craig. Yo tampoco soy normal. Si logro llevarme tan bien con Stan y Kyle es porque ellos entienden eso.

-Tú te llevas con todo mundo, McCormick. No te hagas el asocial.

Kenny se sorprendió que Craig dijera esa palabra: "asocial". No todo mundo la conocía y si lo hacían, era mucho más raro que en verdad supieran su verdadero significado. La gente tendía a confundirla con "antisocial", y de ahí a que siempre usaran esa palabra en vez de "asocial". Antisocial es alguien que atenta contra la sociedad, y asocial es alguien que simplemente no es social.

Tratando de disimular que esa pequeña sorpresa le había hecho sentir algo extraño por dentro, Kenny dijo:

-Eres la primera persona que usa bien esa palabra. Todos los demás idiotas dicen "antisocial".

-¿Huh? Pues sí. Yo sí sé hablar, McCormick.

-Estabas en Literatura avanzada, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Me acuerdo porque Wendy estaba ahí también.- dijo, apoyando su barbilla sobre su mano.- Yo estaba en el otro grupo porque a esa hora tenía carpintería. ¿De Kundera leyeron "La insoportable levedad del ser"? Es mi libro favorito de él, pero el que a nosotros nos pusieron a leer tampoco estuvo mal. Fue "La despedida".

Nueva información adquirida y, aparte de nueva, sorprendente e inesperada. ¿Qué McCormick no era muy tonto como para leer? No se lo imaginaba así de culto, y menos en literatura. Pero, tampoco debía sorprenderle tanto; después de todo Kenny siempre había estado en literatura avanzada.

-¿Te gusta Kundera?-preguntó, algo incrédulo.

-Ahm sí. No es que sepa mucho de libros, pero si he leído unos cuantos. No soy como el resto de mi familia que con suerte se han leído un comic de Batman.

-Quién diría.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Apoco soy muy pobre como para saber leer?

-No quise decir eso…- McCormick lucía a que se estaba encendiendo contra su voluntad.- ¿Qué otros libros de gustan?

-Me gusta Rayuela de Julio Cortázar. Hm..- Kenny pensó un poco en los títulos que había leído. A él siempre le había costado mantener ese habito de leer, debido a que nunca tenía ni para pagar la renta de un libro de la biblioteca y luego acumulaba deudas porque olvidaba regresar el libro a tiempo.

-Cien años de soledad, ahm… he leído unos de John Katzenbatch…

-Es mejor Stephen King.- dijo Craig e hizo una seña para que Kenny continuara.

-También está Hamlet yyyy…. Lolita.- hizo una mirada inadecuada, a lo que el azabache le contestó rodando los ojos.- Del Marques de Sade, y el Elixir del diablo. ¡Ah! También leí algunos poemas de Neruda, pero como estaban en español no entendía muy bien.

-Está bien. Qué bueno que te guste leer, McCormick.

-¿Ves? No soy un estúpido inútil como el resto de mi familia como tú crees.

-Yo no creo eso.- dijo al instante.

-Bueno, tú no pero todos los demás. Créeme, apenas alguien se enteraba de que estaba leyendo un libro y se reían diciendo: "¿Apoco tú estás leyendo esto?" Diciendo el "tú" como si yo fuera basura blanca, o "¿A quién quieres impresionar?" y "¿Si le entiendes?". Pff. Putos idiotas.

-¿Y por qué coño te importaba lo que dijeran?

-Porque, a diferencia de ti, no todos somos tan fuertes ante la crítica ajena.- dijo McCormick, ya más a la defensiva.- Aparte no es como que la gente tuviera expectativas de mi, ¿entiendes? Cuando sacaba buenas calificaciones en vez de felicitarme, o no decir pinches nada, como con los demás. El puto maestro decía, como de broma: "¿A quién le copiaste, McCormick?"- los ojos de Kenny bajaron a la mesa y comenzó a jugar con el popote, con cierta tristeza emanando de él.- Nunca nadie ha esperado nada de mi, Tucker, así que dejé de intentar. No es que sea un bueno para nada.

Craig se quedó callado, no porque no le interesase decirle algo, sino porque no sabía qué decirle. Lo que había dicho Kenny sonaba jodidamente deprimente, y no pudo evitar pero sentir lástima por el muchacho. En todos sus años de amistad nunca le había escuchado decirle eso. Bueno, claro que cuando se emborrachaban y drogaban en un edificio abandonado Tucker hacía caso omiso a las marcas en los brazos de Kenneth. A él nunca le sorprendía enterarse que Kenny había dado al hospital por intoxicación, o que estuvo encerrado una noche en la comisaría por violencia.

El muchacho era mucho más complejo de lo que los demás imaginaban.

Y, aun así, a pesar del pasar del tiempo en silencio, Tucker no sabía qué decir. Nunca había sido bueno a la hora de hablar para hacer sentir mejor a alguien.

-Ya casi es hora de que regrese.-dijo.- Hay que ir tirando estas cosas, ¿no?

-Sí, está bien.

Cuando salieron del local, Craig llevó a sus labios un cigarro y lo encendió. Le ofreció a Kenny, pero éste se negó, sacando con una gran sonrisa su propia cajetilla.

-Al fin.- el azabache dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.- Ya no te estarás robando mi cigarros, McCormick.

-Ahora puedo enfocarme en robar tu corazón.- bromeó, causando un intercambio de insultos entre los dos.- ¿Te sigue gustando My Chemical Romance y esas madres?- Craig asintió.- Me lo imaginaba. Siempre serás ese niñito emo de guantes negros que se creía la mente del siglo. ¿Recuerdas eso? Cuando escribías tu poesía y te creías un supergenio rodeado de simios. ¡Dios! Eras tan emo.

-Cállate, McCormick.- ¿cómo olvidar esa época donde se sentía como la única persona con depresión? Era tan la clásica definición de adolescente con delirios de ser único y diferente.

-¡Una vez hasta llevaste delineador negro!- carcajeó el rubio.

Qué irritante.

-Al menos yo nunca traté hacerme el payaso de la clase.- apuntó.

-Yo sí reconozco que en mi pubertad si era todo un idiota que daba pena ajena.

-Y sigues siéndolo.

Kenny hizo una mueca y le devolvió el comentario sarcástico a Craig.

Así siguieron, intercambiando comentarios hirientes y sarcásticos, hasta que Tucker cerró con broche de oro y anunció que ya se tenía que ir, añadiendo una cerecita sobre el pastel que Kenny no se esperaba: Le dijo que mañana tocaba comida china ya que había promoción y que esperaba verlo en el centro comercial a las 12:10, muy puntual. Kenny asintió, muy animado.

Estaba muy encantado con su nueva amistad con Craig Tucker, por lo que se regresó a su casa con una sonrisita de oreja a oreja.


End file.
